Geist
Geist ist der Albino-Schattenwolf von Jon Schnee. Sein Name leitet sich von seinem weißen Fell ab und von seiner Eigenschaft, nie einen Laut von sich zu geben. Seine Geschwister sind Grauwind, Lady, Nymeria, Sommer und Struppel. Genauso wie Jon ist auch Geist ein Außenseiter in seiner Familie und wächst schnell heran. Erscheinung Er hat ein weißes Fell und rote Augen. Jon bemerkt, dass Geists rote Augen denen der geschnitzten Gesichter in den Wehrholzbäumen ähneln. Sein Name rührt daher, dass er nie einen Ton von sich gibt (I-69). Er wächst schneller heran als Nymeria (I-92). Tyrion findet ihn beunruhigend (I-153). Jüngste Ereignisse Band 1 - Die Herren von Winterfell Geist und seine Geschwister werden von Robb Stark und Jon Schnee auf dem Weg nach Winterfell gefunden. Der Schattenwof war der erste, der seine Augen geöffnet und sich von der Gruppe enternt hatte. Dadurch blieb er im ersten Moment unentdeckt. Jon überzeugt Eddard Stark davon, die fünf Schattenwölfe zu behalten und seinen Kindern zu schenken, einen für jedes seiner fünf Kinder (dabei schließt er sich selbst aus). Als sie wieder losreiten wollen, entdeckt Jon zufällig noch Geist. Theon möchte den Welpen töten, doch Jon behält den Schattenwolf bei sich (I-Bran I). Geist begleitet Jon zur Mauer (I-Tyrion II) und bei all seinen Abenteuern im Norden. Geist zeigt ein hohes Maß an Intelligenz und arbeitet häufig mit einem überraschend großen Einsicht für ein Tier zu Jons Vorteil. Als Jon desertiert, gibt Geist seine Position preis, damit Jons Freunde ihn zur Vernunft bringen und zurück zur Mauer begleiten. A Clash of Kings Geist entdeckt in einem Versteck in der Nähe der Faust der Ersten Menschen Waffen aus Drachenglas und führt Jon dorthin. thumb|270px|Geist in der TV - Serie In seinen Träumen betritt Jon durch seine Wargen - Verbindung manchmal Geist's Körper, obwohl er es anfänglich nicht zu verstehen scheint. Ygrittes Beschreibung von Wargen und deren Kraft hilft Jon, seine eigene Verbindung zu Geist zu akzeptieren. Geist bleibt die meiste Zeit über an Jon's Seite und kämpft gelegentlich mit ihm zusammen. A Storm of Swords Jon schickt Geist mit dem Auftrag weg, zur Schwarzen Festung zu laufen. Er ist sich nicht sicher, ob Geist íhn verstanden hat und weiß auch lange Zeit nichts über den Verbleib des Schattenwolfes. Zum Zeitpunkt von Jon's Rückkehr zur Mauer scheint er seine Wargenkräfte zumindest teilweise akzeptiert zu haben. Geist wird jedoch noch immer vermisst. Nach einigen sehr ereignisreichen Tagen trifft Geist dann aber doch an der Mauer ein und Jon und sein Schattenwolf sind zu ihrer beiderseitigen Freude endlich wieder miteinander vereint. A Dance with Dragons Während Jon in Geist's Leib gewechselt ist, bemerkt der Schattenwolf, dass zwei seiner Geschwister noch immer am Leben sind. Er spürt Nymeria, die gemeinsam mit ihrem rieseigen Rudel gewöhnlicher Wölfe in den Flusslanden den Mond ansingt und er spürt Struppel, der auf Skagos ein Einhorn bekämpft. Obwohl auch Sommer am Leben ist, kann er diesen nicht spüren. Das liegt vermutlich daran, dass sich Bran und sein Schattenwolf jenseits der Mauer befinden. Genauso wie Grauwind auf der Roten Hochzeit spürt auch Geist den drohenden Verrat durch die Brüder der Nachtwache und wird zunehmend unruhiger. Jon glaubt jedoch, seine Beunruhigung hätte mit einem riesigen Eber zu tun, den ein Leibwechsler der Wildlinge mit zur Mauer gebracht hatte und schließt den Schattenwolf sicherheitshalber in seinen Gemächern ein. Als Jon von Bowen Marsch und seinen Kumpanen verraten und niedergestochen wird, kann Geist seinem Herrchen nicht helfen. Das Schicksal des Schattenwolfes bleibt ungewiss. Quellen #a wiki of ice and fire, Ghost Kategorie:Schattenwölfe Kategorie:Tiere